


My Angel

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a bar, a drunk Doyle talk about the girl that makes him believe in miracles... Cordy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 Spring Story Tree at whedonverseandbeyond we had to start all drabbles with the last word of the fic posted before yours.
> 
> Some of the fics were written by other people so there is no real continuity but I will be posting all the stories I wrote for the challenge found here: http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118

My Angel, by Cordy69

 

Cordelia had to be a Princess. No, she has to become my Princess... Not that Irish men often believes in Fairytales but look at this healthy glow!

I am not a man used to ponder on details, but she is simply made of awesome. Her luminous eyes sparkle with intelligence and mischief. And that, any Irishman will stand behind! And her mouth, so beautifully adorned, no matter the time of day, that mouth has to have been made for me... I come just thinking of it on me, any part of me, you disgusting bastards!

Come on Man! Give me a pint and I'll tell you more about my own personal Angel... Well if you're jealous you don't have to stay, asswipe.

Yeah, as I was saying, she also have these long fingers, nails painted firetruck red, you can't miss them. And when she touches you, you wish she'd apply more pressure, you want to see the marks those nails will leave on your naked skin. Okay, I may take my dreams for reality but honestly you'd do the same.

Just picture yourself spending days on end looking at her magnificent legs, and the fuck me pumps encasing her little feet and the strength of a cheerleader at the top of her shape behind it all and tell me you don't want to be in the cradle of her thighs... Come on, say it. I knew you wouldn't. No, I don't want to place a bet. Every hour of my life is a stupid bet. I never know how much time I have, and I certainly do not want her to be entangled in my mess.

Now, if we were to have a one night stand; every night, and not call it a relationship; that's what I'd call a win-win situation. Of course it's not going to happen, my Cordy is way too classy for this.

And Doyle finally shut up. He stares at his beer, imagining the sexy girl in his arm, as she is in his heart. And, he prays that one day she will really be his personal Angel.

The End.

 

Written for my 10th entry in the Spring Story Tree 2011 at Whedonverse and Beyond (http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?p=84135#post84135)


End file.
